Eres Mío
by AvaMorgan12
Summary: Liam nunca había pensado que los hombres lobos tenían complejos rituales en lo referente a las relaciones, que te incluían incluso si tú no sabías que existían. Es más, pensó que si alguna vez se veía envuelto en uno de ellos, sería cuando tuviera una pareja. No porque al idiota de Brett Talbot su cuello le hubiera parecido un lugar apetecible para morder.
1. Chapter 1: La Marca

**Eres mío.**

 **Capítulo 1: La Marca.**

Scot Mcall se consideraba un alfa tranquilo y amable. No usaba la violencia a menos que la ocasión lo ameritara y siempre trataba de que los daños fueran mínimos. No disfrutaba del dolor ajeno ni mucho menos de infringirlo. Entonces, no podía entender por qué haberle pegado un puñetazo en la cara a Brett Talbot le había producido tanta satisfacción.

Liam y Styles trataban de retener a Scott contra la portería de lacrosse mientras Brett, aún con los ojos amarillos, retrocedía ayudado por su hermana mientras se cubría la nariz que sangraba copiosamente. Había empezado como una riña normal. Scott lo entendía, Liam y Brett, a pesar de ser amigos, aún tenían sus roces típicos de adolescentes y podía irse de las manos en un segundo de testosterona exudada después de un largo partido. Lo que no entendía era por qué él había reaccionado así, objetivamente su beta no había estado en peligro, aunque la pelea había llegado a las manos sabía que ninguno quería hacer daño al otro realmente. Pero, entonces, mientras rodaban por el suelo, Liam le había dicho algo a Brett que no había alcanzado a oír pero que hizo fulgurar sus ojos amarillos en un destello espontáneo antes de inmovilizar a Liam contra el suelo y bajar su cabeza hasta morder su cuello con fuerza, sacando un gemido ahogado de Liam cuando sintió los dientes del otro beta marcando su piel. Un segundo más tarde, Scott levantaba a Brett con una sola mano del suelo y le asestaba un puñetazo feroz en la cara con los ojos ardiendo en rojo.

No estaba satisfecho. Algo dentro de su cabeza, su instinto de alfa, le decía que corría el riesgo de perder a Liam a manos del otro chaval, aunque este no había vuelto a hacer amago de acercarse a ellos. Pero la marca amoratada en el cuello de Liam lo provocaba, lo ponía histérico. Un nuevo gruñido salió de sus labios dispuesto a abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Talbot, pero este ya había retrocedido varios pasos más acompañado de su hermana y la que parecía otro miembro de su manada que parecían apurados por abandonar el territorio de juego lo más rápido posible. Bien, eso estaba bien, el rubio lejos de su beta.

\- Scott ¿Qué narices te pasa? - La voz de Styles lo sacó de su estado de ira y le hizo girar atontado hacia ellos. La marca aún no había desaparecido del cuello de Liam y eso le hizo bufar, molesto.

\- Nada, no pasa nada, Styles. ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Scott con su mejor tono autoritario. Liam respingó antes de asentir con cautela. – Bien, ve a las duchas y luego te llevaremos a casa. No quiero que vuelvas solo. –

Cuando el muchacho ya se había perdido en los vestidores, cuya puerta Scott estaba ¿custodiando?, su amigo pecoso volvió a girarse hacia él.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Styles con ambas cejas arqueadas. Scott se frotó los ojos y se aseguró de que Liam no estaba escuchando la conversación antes de responder.

\- No tengo ni idea. Mi parte de lobo se volvió loco cuando Brett le mordió. Lo pienso y me cabreo. – Farfulló Scott.

\- Solo fue un mordisquito inocente, ni si quiera sangró. Mañana no tendrá ni el recuerdo. – Repuso Styles. – Además, no es lo más grave que esos dos se han hecho. No pueden quitarse las manos de encima. – Dijo con sorna. Scott gruñó.

\- Ya lo sé. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero mi lobo, el alfa, se sintió… amenazado. Como si me quisiera quitar a Liam. Como si se lo fuera a llevar. – Los inteligentes ojos marrones de Styles brillaron de manera malévola. De esa manera que a Scott le daba tan mala espina. De esa manera que decía: sé o creo que sé algo que tú no. Pero no tuvo tiempo de interrogarlo antes de que Liam saliera ya duchado de los probadores. Percibir un poco menos el olor de Brett sobre su beta lo tranquilizó un poco, pero esa maldita marca seguía ahí. Con un bufido disconforme, comenzó a caminar hacia el Jeep seguido de los otros dos.

\- Tio, es alucinante. ¿Y dices que aún no se te ha borrado? – Dijo Mason con su habitual entusiasmo a las situaciones sobrenaturales de su alrededor. Liam le chistó para que bajara la voz y miró a su alrededor con preocupación por si a Scott se le ocurría aparecer justo en ese momento. Cuando se aseguró de que el alfa no estaba cerca, se bajó el cuello alto de la camiseta que llevaba ese día para mostrar la marca de los dientes de Brett, igual de clara en su piel que la noche anterior.

\- No se quita y no sé por qué. Todas las demás marcas de patadas y golpes del partido se han ido, como siempre. Esta mañana ya no quedaba ninguna, excepto esta. Y no parece que haya mejorado en todo el día. – Suspiró Liam. Las clases ya habían terminado y Scott le había informado a la hora del almuerzo de que esa tarde, después de las clases, tendrían una reunión de manada en la clínica de Deaton. Todo habría sido normal si no fuera por el tono huraño de su alfa acompañado de la risita de Styles por el pasillo.

\- ¿Y la reunión es por eso? ¿Es como una especie de virus o algo así? – Continuó Mason de camino al coche. Scott había insistido en la puntualidad y hoy no era el mejor día para cabrear a su alfa.

\- Espero que no.-

\- Pero, ¿Por qué te mordió Brett? – Siguió interrogándolo Mason. Liam suspiró, eso si que era una buena pregunta.

El partido había acabado, por una vez, dándoles la victoria sobre el equipo visitante. No era gran cosa, dado que solo era un partido amistoso de la pretemporada, pero para Liam sabía a gloria. En parte, porque Scott quería que le sucediera como capitán del equipo y empezar con una victoria no les sentaba nada mal. Y, en parte, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por Brett. Aunque tras el lio de las quimeras su relación casi podía considerarse una amistad, la rivalidad nunca desaparecería del todo. A pesar de eso, Brett se había acercado durante el descanso a charlar con él de manera amigable.

\- Hey. – Liam se había girado sorprendido al ver a Brett acercarse al banco donde bebía agua sin camiseta y con una sonrisa en la cara. Liam se sonrojó, a pesar de que él también se había quitado la camiseta para refrescarse (los hombres lobo tenían una temperatura corporal mayor que los humanos) la visión del torso ajeno le provocaba un poco de vergüenza, y algunas cosquillas en su bajo vientre que prefería ignorar. Brett tomó asiento a su lado de manera que sus hombros chocaban y podía sentir el calor corporal del otro beta. – Veo que este año habéis mejorado. –

\- Si, todo el equipo se está esforzando mucho. -Liam notó que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo. Brett también debió de notarlo, porque soltó una risita amistosa. Liam prefirió cambiar de tema. - ¿Qué tal tú y tu hermana? –

\- Es fuerte, el miedo no ha podido con ella. Hemos perdido a muchos, pero los pocos que quedamos estamos más unidos que nunca. Satomi se ha asegurado de que nos sintamos a salvo. Es una gran alfa. – Dijo Brett girándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Liam le respondieron con un verde suave que siempre le había parecido único, no conocía a ninguna otra persona con esos ojos. - ¿Y qué tal vosotros? El gran líder alfa no parece preocupado. –

\- Scott es un gran líder alfa. – respondió Liam cuando notó la burla en los ojos ajenos. - Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente, hemos podido descansar. No sé, volver a hacer nuestras vidas después de la locura. –

\- Si, mucha paz. No he vuelto a verte en Cinema, ni a tu amigo. – Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa Brett, haciendo que Liam arqueara una ceja, ¿Era su forma sutil de preguntar por Mason? Un sabor amargo subió por su garganta al pensar en ello, a pesar de saber que Brett ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Mason, que solo tenía ojos para Corey. - ¿Qué tal te va con la chica quimera? –

Liam se tensó en su asiento y desvió la mirada antes de responder. – Hayden. Lo hemos dejado. – Murmuró tan bajo que pensó que Brett no le había oído, pero si que debió de escuchar algo porque sus ojos centellearon un segundo antes de apoyar su mano en la espalda de Liam mandando agradables hondas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

\- Ella se lo pierde. Con más razón deberías ir a Cinema a divertirte. Esta noche vamos a ir varios del equipo a celebrar nuestra victoria. Si queréis, podéis venir. – Liam frunció el ceño ante la presunción de Brett. Ganar. Eso habría que verlo, pensó enfurruñado ante la ancha sonrisa que le dirigía el rubio, sabiendo que había conseguido hacerle rabiar. Brett siempre había tenido esa habilidad.

\- Quizás vayamos, pero Mason traerá a Corey, su novio. – Bufó Liam tratando de molestar al chico. Pero solo consiguió que Brett se echara a reír antes de palmearle la espalda una última vez y levantarse.

\- Genial. Cuantos más, mejor. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo una última vez, haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo.

El resto del partido Liam solo podía describirlo como… raro. Fuera a donde fuera, tuviera o no la pelota, Brett parecía estar siempre a su alrededor, acechándolo. Incluso, en un par de jugadas especialmente intensas en las que habían acabado chocando o rodando por el suelo, había creído ver cómo los ojos de Brett destelleaban dorados, con un brillo predador. Incluso después de ganar el partido, con la mayoría de jugadores retirándose, podía sentir su intensa mirada abarcando su figura desde lejos. Y, como siempre que Liam se sentía presionado o agobiado, explotó.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – rugió Liam cuan Brett por fin se quedó rezagado de sus compañeros, vistiendo ya únicamente una camiseta verde sin el uniforme. Brett lo miró entre sorprendido y divertido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Liam? – Respondió el otro con un tono normal para tratar de no llamar la atención de los pocos que quedaban a su alrededor. Para su desgracia, uno de ellos era el alfa del más bajo y eso no entraba en sus planes.

\- No te hagas el idiota. No te has despegado de mí en todo el partido. Siempre estabas detrás o alrededor, o mirándome fijamente. Me pones histérico. – Brett se rio con ganas. Así que el pequeño beta no estaba tan ciego como parecía. Su risa solo consiguió poner a Liam más nervioso y se abalanzó contra el rubio tirándolo sobre la hierba.

Y, por supuesto, Brett no iba a quedarse quieto. Así empezaron una serie de patadas y golpes medio amistosos que se resumían en Liam tratando de golpear al más alto y en Brett esquivando los golpes entre risas y tratando de inmovilizarlo, sin éxito. Aparentemente Liam había aprendido a defenderse.

\- ¿Es que no te cansas? – Había dicho Brett divertido cuando por fin había conseguido anclar a Liam contra el suelo quedando él encima. Liam solo gruñó. – Reserva tus energías para esta noche, aún no hemos puesto ni un pie en Cinema y ya me has hecho sudar. – Liam frunció el ceño ante la ¿broma? Del otro beta. Si no fuera porque conocía a Brett, diría que estaba tratando de flirtear con él.

\- No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte. Me voy con Scott y Styles a ver Star Wars. Me parece un plan bastante mejor. – Liam vio, por fin, como algo parecía perturbar a Brett, que frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Vas a pasar la noche viendo películas viejas en lugar de venir a bailar? Deja al pobre Scott solo por una noche, no creo que le pase nada dediques unas horas a algo más importante. – Soltó Brett de manera sarcástica.

\- Él es mi alfa y yo soy su beta. ¿Qué puede haber más importante? – Dijo Liam con burla. Grave error. Brett sabía que Liam lo había hecho con la intención de provocarle, que era perfectamente capaz de estar alejado del Gran Alfa Scott Mcall, pero no pudo evitar que los celos burbujearan en su estómago haciendo brillar sus ojos en dorado. Mi alfa. Su beta. ¿Qué puede haber más importante?

En ese momento, Brett perdió el control de su parte animal, esa que se había conformado durante toda la noche con observar y chocar contra Liam, sintiéndose satisfecha con notar su olor sobre el más pequeño. Pero ahora simplemente no era suficiente, necesitaba más. Bajó su boca hacía el cuello de Liam. Cuando sus labios se posaron sobre la suave piel de su garganta pudo sentir su pulso acelerado y el sabor salado de su sudor deslizándose hacia abajo. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, dio un suave lametón sobre la delicada piel de su cuello, notando satisfecho como el pulso de Liam subía ante la sensación de su lengua acariciando su garganta. Luego, permitió que sus colmillos se deslizaran desde su boca y mordió la piel que parecía llamarlo a gritos, asegurándose de dejar una marca visible en el beta.

Liam sintió una extraña mezcla de excitación y miedo cuando notó los colmillos de Brett sobre su piel. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Scott se había acercado a ellos y que arrancaba a Brett de encima suyo de un solo tirón. La reacción de su propio alfa también le resultaba un misterio, como el motivo por el que Brett le había mordido y por qué la estúpida marca no parecía querer abandonarlo.

\- Tío, es muy raro. Será algo de hombres lobo. Quizás tenga que ver con la sumisión o algo así. – Dijo Mason bajando del coche frente a la clínica. Liam solo suspiró.

\- Quizás. - Pero Liam no se sentía convencido. Había algo diferente. Había olido algo en Brett diferente al enfado, algo que no había sabido identificar.

Quizás nunca lo sabría, pensó Liam mientras entraban en la clínica. Quizás esa marca desaparecería en unas horas y nunca más se acordaría de que Brett Talbot había lamido y mordido su cuello en un momento de tensión. Quizás otro ser sobrenatural les atacaría esa misma noche y no volvería a pensar en esa marca que ardía agradablemente sobre la piel de su cuello.

O quizás iba a saber muy pronto qué había pasado, pensó Liam sorprendido cuando entró en la sala privada de Deaton donde le esperaba el dueño de la veterinaria, su manada al completo con un sonriente Styles y Scott mirando furibundo a la cabizbaja figura de Brett, que estaba sentado de manera sumisa en una de las sillas de plástico de la clínica acompañado de su alfa, Satomi, que parecía estar aguardando pacientemente su llegada.

Si, no había ninguna duda de que la reunión era por él.


	2. Chapter 2: No todo es lo que parece

**Capítulo 2: No todo es lo que parece.**

\- Buenas tardes Liam, Mason. Sentaos. – Dijo Deaton señalando las sillas que se encontraban en la parte opuesta de la habitación, donde Styles y Lydia parecían estar conteniendo a Scott para que no se abalanzase contra Brett. Otra vez.

Liam y Mason se apresuraron a obedecer. En cuanto Liam se sentó, Malia se acercó de manera interesada a su rostro y olfateó alrededor antes de arrugar la nariz con disgusto.

\- Tienes razón, huele un montón a él. – Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Brett que se hundió un poco más en la silla sin haber levantado la cabeza aún.

\- Eso es normal los primeros días, con el tiempo desaparecerá. Es la marca lo que en realidad me preocupa, Deaton-san. – Satomi se acercó con paso tranquilo hasta Liam y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. - ¿Me dejas ver tu cuello? – Liam tragó saliva antes de asentir y bajar el cuello de su camiseta, mostrando a Satomi el punto de unión entre su cuello y su hombro que aún estaba amoratado. Con el cuello girado para que la alfa pudiera inspeccionar el mordisco, Liam pudo ver como Brett levantaba por primera vez la cabeza desde que habían llegado y sus ojos conectaron. Liam pudo percibir en ellos una mezcla entre vergüenza, culpa y satisfacción que lo dejó aún más confuso.

\- Entonces, ¿Va a quitarse? – La voz de Scott le sacó del trance en el que lo habían sumergido los ojos de Brett y volvió a cubrir su cuello una vez Satomi se retiró.

\- Me temo que no es tan fácil, Alfa Mcall. Tal como te expliqué, es una marca de unión y su eliminación lleva tiempo y unos pasos muy concretos. – Dijo Satomi observando con desaprobación a Brett, que había vuelto a bajar la cabeza.

\- Disculpe, ¿Qué es una marca de unión? ¿Por qué no se ha ido ya? – Preguntó Mason. La risita de Styles y el gruñido de Scott pusieron a Liam los pelos de punta.

\- Cuando mi kohai te mordió anoche, Liam, tal acción se motivó no solo por la energía que conlleva una pelea física, sino por cierto deseo instintivo de posesión sobre tu persona. La marca que ahora está en tu cuello es lo que, para los licántropos, se denomina una marca de unión y suele realizarse tras un ritual de cortejo que incluye el permiso de ambos alfas y el reconocimiento de ambas manadas de que sus miembros están unidos. Cuando Brett te mordió sin el consentimiento de Mcall-san, su lobo sintió que le estaban arrebatando a un miembro de su manada, por eso atacó a Brett. – Explicó Satomi con tono monocorde.

\- Y por eso apestas a él, te ha marcado como su compañero. – Terminó Styles con una sonrisa sabionda en los labios sin soltar los brazos de Scott, cuyos ojos seguían brillando amenazadoramente.

\- El olor es lo de menos. Hacer y quitar estas señales es complejo, requiere condiciones específicas. ¿Te has sentido hoy diferente a otros días, pequeño? – Preguntó Satomi a Liam. Este negó con la cabeza. – Bien, eso es lo esperado. Tú no has marcado a Brett, por lo que tu lobo no se siente especialmente alterado. Sin embargo, mi pequeño ha pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas con lo que podríamos denominar síndrome de abstinencia. – Todos miraron a Brett que levantó la cabeza fijando de nuevo su vista en Liam y por primera vez el beta se fijó en el aspecto del rubio. Estaba pálido, demacrado, parecía que no se había duchado desde antes del partido de ayer y unas profundas ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos.

\- La unión no se ha completado, el lobo no tiene garantizada la presencia de su compañero ni su reciprocidad, así que está peleando por estar contigo y completar el cortejo. Es doloroso. – Dijo Deaton mirando con compasión a Brett, que se removió incomodo en su asiento.

\- ¿Entonces para terminar con esto tengo que morderlo yo? Puedo hacer eso – Preguntó Liam. Parecía demasiado fácil.

\- Agradezco tu colaboración, pero no es tan sencillo. No es lo mismo un mordisco normal, aun en tu forma de lobo, que una marca de unión. Las emociones que subyacen no son las mismas, ni las consecuencias tampoco. Debes desear marcarlo. Debes desear que sea tuyo. – Explicó Satomi con calma. – Llegados a este punto, tenemos dos opciones. Pero eres tú el que debe elegir Liam. –

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas opciones? - Preguntó Lydia con curiosidad.

\- Podemos forzar la separación. Sería como una desintoxicación. Mantendríamos a Brett encerrado mientras no puede controlarse y los síntomas pasen. En un mes o quizás dos la marca debería haber desaparecido por completo. Es un proceso doloroso para Brett, pero tú no deberías sentir nada, Liam. – Explicó Deaton mirando al beta. Pero Liam no había apartado sus ojos de Brett durante toda la explicación, el rubio se veía tan cansado y afligido que le dolió el corazón. No podía hacerle eso, no podía dejarlo un mes entero sufriendo si podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Cuál es la otra manera? – preguntó Liam inmediatamente. Deaton sonrió.

\- Sería una separación por fases. Brett necesita físicamente estar cerca de ti, así que mientras la marca se cura consentimos al lobo mantenerse a tu alrededor para que la ansiedad y el dolor se mantengan bajo mínimos. Todo con el consentimiento de tu alfa, claro está. – Dijo Deaton mirando de reojo a Scott, que parecía enfurruñado por no tener ni voz ni voto en aquella situación. Por lo menos Styles lo mantiene calmado, pensó el veterinario con diversión. – sería parecido al ritual de cortejo convencional. Brett podría ir a verte un par de horas al día para mantenerse calmado mientras dura la marca. –

\- ¿Es eso seguro? – Preguntó Scott mirando con desconfianza al rubio. Styles clavó con fuerza las uñas en su brazo en un claro gesto de que se callara.

\- Existen ciertos riesgos. Brett podría descontrolarse y morderlo otra vez, pero si le ve todos los días la posibilidad es remota. Puede que el lobo de Brett muestre ciertos signos de celos en el proceso, pero nada preocupante. Estoy seguro de que Liam puede controlarlo. – Liam trató de devolverle la sonrisa a Deaton sin mucha confianza. Hace meses ellos no se podían ni ver, ahora lo que tenían no creía que se pudiera denominar amistad, tal como él la entendía, y tendrían que estar pegados varias horas al día durante más de un mes. El milagro se sucedería si no acaban matándose.

Pero no podía dejarlo así, pensó Liam. Parecía tan… desolado. Como si le hubieran abandonado, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él. Estaba sentado en aquella incómoda silla de plásticos con los brazos cruzados y las manos ocultas dentro de las mangas de la sudadera. Por otro lado, la idea de que el orgulloso y arrogante Brett Talbot hubiera deseado, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, con tanta intensidad estar con él y convertirlo en su pareja aún le producía un pequeño tirón en el estómago. Aún no había decidido si eso era bueno o malo.

\- Creo que podemos hacer eso. – Resolvió Liam recibiendo una mirada entusiasmada de Mason, una incrédula de Brett y una traicionada de Scott.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Scott con calma. Esta vez Styles se dejó de sutilezas y le asestó una patada en la espinilla para callarlo, recibiendo una mirada dolida del alfa.

\- Si, son solo unas horas al día. Puede funcionar. – Trató de sonar calmado y seguro, no supo si falló en el intento dado que Scott solo escrutó su cara durante unos segundos antes asentir y levantarse, arrastrando a Styles en el proceso.

\- Bien, te doy las gracias por tu colaboración, pequeño. Me siento mejor sabiendo que mi kohai no tiene que pasar por todo esto solo. El precio de nuestros errores a veces es desproporcionado a nuestros actos. – Habló Satomi antes de abandonar la estancia, seguida de Deaton y el resto de la manada Mcall, con su alfa siendo arrastrado por Styles en contra de su voluntad y Mason guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Solo cuando estuvieron los dos a solas, Brett se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia el otro beta, que se había levantado a la par que su manada y ahora estaba apoyado en una de las camillas de metal. No sabía si era producto del mordisco, o por la camiseta negra ceñida que no eran del tipo de las que Liam solía usar, pero el pequeño le pareció incluso más guapo de lo que lo había visto nunca.

Y lo había mirado siempre que había tenido oportunidad: en el instituto, luego durante los partidos, en los vestidores tras su transformación, en la discoteca. Rememorar esa noche aún lo ponía nervioso: Liam, aunque vestido casual, le había parecido irresistible lleno de sudor y exudando feromonas sin siquiera saberlo para atraer a la camarera hacia él. Pero en su lugar había atrapado a Brett, dejándolo celoso y desesperado por buscar un sustituto con el que desfogarse. Porque siempre había tenido claro que no era el tipo de Liam, empezando por su pene y terminando por su rivalidad.

Pero ahora Liam sabía de su secreta obsesión y, en cierta forma, le había dado permiso para estar con él, aunque solo fuera de manera platónica. No importaba, era una oportunidad, y no iba a desperdiciarla. Pero lo primero era lo primero. – Lo siento.

Liam se sobresaltó, debía de haberse quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Brett no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Qué? –

\- Lo siento. Te he metido en este lio por una estupidez. Tienes que pagar mi falta de control. Lo siento. – Liam parpadeó confundido. No sabía que le había alertado más, si el presumido de Brett Talbot disculpándose más veces seguidas en un minuto de las que lo había oído haciéndolo en toda su vida o que el chico se hubiera levantado de su silla para acercarse a él, quedando a un paso de distancia. De cerca, Brett parecía incluso más demacrado.

\- No pasa nada. Solo será un mes. – Liam titubeó. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle. ¿Por qué me marcaste? ¿Solo fue un momento o es algo más? ¿Te gustaría que yo te marcara a ti? Pero, de momento, se conformó con averiguar lo más urgente. – Exactamente ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –

\- Nada en especial, solo pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Podríamos ir al cine, hacer los deberes, jugar a algún videojuego, entrenar. Lo que nos apetezca. – Brett se encogió de hombros. – estar contigo me calmará hagamos lo que hagamos. No tenemos que estar solos si tú no quieres. – Dijo con cuidado. No quería tentar a su suerte incomodando a Liam más de la cuenta.

\- Vale, bien. Eso está bien. -Se notaba que el beta está nervioso. Era adorable. - ¿Qué tal mañana después de clase? No tengo entrenamiento. –

\- Yo tampoco. Puedo pasar a recogerte después de clase. – Sonrio Brett acercándose hasta casi quedar pegado a Liam, que se apretó aún más a la camilla, incómod. La sonrisa de Brett le estaba haciendo sudar.

\- Bien. – Dijo mirando fijamente a la puerta. Con el cuello girado, no noto como la sonrisa de Brett se ensanchaba y daba el último paso necesario para chocar sus cuerpos. Brett colocó sus manos en la cintura de Liam y bajó la cabeza hasta hundirla en su cuello, olfateando justo encima de la marca que le había hecho la noche anterior. Sintió de inmediato todos sus músculos relajarse y desaparecer el inmenso dolor de cabeza que le había acompañado durante todo el día.

\- Bien. – Respondió Brett después de dejar una última caricia con su nariz sobre el hombro de Liam y separarse con los ojos brillantes. Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta, dejando al pobre beta con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho y el fantasma de la caricia de Brett en su cuello.


	3. Chapter 3: Un pequeño paso

**Capítulo 3: Un pequeño paso para el hombre.**

\- Tío, todo esto es alucinante. – Soltó Mason emocionado dejando un libro pesado y viejo sobre su escritorio. Liam miró a su amigo con pesadez. El entusiasmo que sentía Mason por todos los asuntos sobrenaturales era algo que Liam nunca entendería, como la mitad de la jerga científica que hablaba su amigo, por ejemplo.

El supuesto cortejo (Scott parecía más calmado después de recibir una llamada de Brett pidiéndole permiso para acompañar a Liam después de clase, pero aún miraba con resentimiento la marca de su cuello) se había iniciado el día anterior, cuando Brett había aparecido vestido de manera impecable en su coche para llevarlo a tomar algo y al cine.

Había sido una tarde agradable pese a todo, transcurriendo con normalidad hasta que Brett aparcó frente a su casa y llegó el momento de despedirse. Entonces, el beta de Satomi tiró de él hasta dejarlo casi sentado en su regazo y hundió su cara sobre la marca de unión, ahora descubierta. La sensación de los labios y la nariz del rubio acariciando esa porción de piel con veneración durante varios minutos lo habían dejado rígido y sumiso sobre las piernas de Brett, que finalmente se había despedido de él susurrando un ronco "Hasta mañana" en su oído antes de soltarlo. Liam había corrido hasta su casa sin mirar atrás.

\- Es un ritual super complejo lleno de normas y tiempos. No me extraña que Scott se le echara encima a Brett cuando te mordió. Todo esto lleva su preparación y… ¿No me estás haciendo caso, verdad? – Mason levantó una ceja mirando a su amigo devorar una barrita de chocolate y caramelo que acababa de sacar de su mochila.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No me ha dado tiempo a desayunar y son mis favoritas. Si que te estaba prestando atención. – Los inteligentes ojos de Mason miraron a la chocolatina, luego a Liam y de nuevo la chocolatina.

\- ¿Te la ha dado Brett? – Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. El sonrojo que se extendió por las mejillas de su amigo fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- Ayer me dio unas cuantas, volviendo a casa. Debió oler que tenía hambre. –

\- Por supuesto, y por casualidad tenía cinco o seis de tus chocolatinas favoritas en su coche, para una emergencia supongo. – Se burló Mason haciendo que Liam se sonrojara incluso más profundamente. No había pensado en ello, pero tenía sentido que Brett las hubiera comprado para él. Eso solo lo hizo sentirse aún más avergonzado por las molestias que se tomaba el otro beta para hacerlo sentir cómodo. – Proveer de alimento es una de las pautas del cortejo según este libro. – Mason casi se muere de risa cuando vio a su amigo observar con interés el libro por primera vez en toda la mañana.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa cosa? –

\- Me lo ha prestado Deaton ¿Quieres saber qué más pone? – Liam lo miró dudoso, pero terminó asintiendo. – durante el cortejo, el lobo proveerá a su pareja de alimento, demostrando que es capaz de mantenerlo. Impregnará a su compañero con sus feromonas de tal manera que quede como una señal de reconocimiento frente a otros lobos. Tratará de incorporarse a la rutina normal de su elegido, para formar parte de su vida y lo acompañará de vuelta con su manada, para garantizar su seguridad. –

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que hacer para tener contento al lobo? –

\- Básicamente, el lobo quiere consentirte y tú tienes que dejarte. Si tu lobo no quisiera esos acercamientos, ya se habría puesto muy agresivo y buscado la protección de la manada. Apuesto a que eso habría hecho muy feliz a Scott. – Liam sonrió con ironía. Apostaba a que sí.

La campana que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó dando fin a la hora de estudio, en la que solo habían estudiado las costumbres de los licántropos, a decir verdad. Mañana se las iba a ver frito en el examen de química. Pero no era eso lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento.

Se avergonzaba a si mismo reconociendo que, durante algunos momentos de la tarde anterior, incluso había olvidado que era una cita falsa. Brett se había esforzado en ser amable con él, en mantener el contacto corporal a raya a pesar de que Liam podía casi palpar la necesidad del otro chico por tocarle y por no incomodarlo. Casi sin pensarlo, Liam se vio parando frente a una de las máquinas expendedoras y comprando una barrita de manzana, miel y nueces que recordaba haber visto comer a Brett en algunas ocasiones.

Avergonzado, guardó el dulce en uno de sus bolsillos y salió del instituto. Brett ya le esperaba apoyado en su coche, tan atractivo como siempre. Ese día se había puesto un jersey verde que resaltaba sus preciosos ojos y había dejado sus rizos rubios caer con libertad sobre su frente. Mason le había dicho que Brett parecía estar esforzándose en estar lo mejor posible para él. Liam no sabía si debía creerlo y alimentar sus ilusiones.

\- Hola. –

\- Hola. – Brett le sonrió con dulzura cuando llegó a su lado. El beta avanzaba demasiado lento hacia él y no había podido evitar acercarse para acortar la espera. Su lobo interior ronroneó, feliz, cuando Liam le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. - ¿Qué te apetece hacer esta tarde? –

\- Debería estudiar química. Mañana tengo un examen. –

\- Claro, ¿Qué te parece en la biblioteca? Dame un segundo para que coja mi mochila y vamos. -Liam asintió con aire ausente mientras el rubio volvía con sus pertenencias. Le guió por los pasillos desiertos en silencio, aún dudoso de sus acciones. Finalmente, se decidió, parándose para girarse hacia Brett.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Liam con suavidad apretando la barrita dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Un poco, pero puedo aguantar, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que comamos algo primero? – Proveer al compañero de alimento. Las palabras de Mason se paseaban en su cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar antes de bajar la mirada, titubeante.

\- No. En realidad, acabo de comerme una barrita de las que me diste. Gracias, por cierto. – Incluso con la vista clavada en los casilleros detrás de Brett, pudo notar la sonrisa de auténtica satisfacción que cruzaba su cara. Era incluso adorable. Armándose de valor, le tendió a Brett el snack. El rubio lo miró sorprendido. - Te he comprado esto. Creo que te las comías después de los partidos. Por si te apetece. –

La cara de Brett era todo un poema. Estaba mirando la barrita, luego a Liam y de nuevo la barrita como si no diera crédito a lo que veía. Finalmente, cogió la chocolatina de la mano de Liam rozando sus dedos con los del beta para después empujarlo con suavidad hasta las taquillas que se encontraban a su espalda, acorralándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

Cuando sintió el suave pero firme empujón de Brett, Liam levantó la vista encontrándose con los brillantes ojos dorados del otro beta que lo miraban con posesividad y atención, bajando a continuación la cabeza hasta su cuello, justo encima de la marca y aspirar el aroma del pequeño beta. Liam iba a volverlo loco, completamente loco. No solo aceptaba con timidez sus cortejos, sino que había tomado parte activa en ellos. Brett no se lo esperaba, quizás aquello solo era un snack y estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, pero algo en los ojos de Liam le decía que sabía lo que significaba.

Después de acariciar con cariño su marca en la piel de Liam unos segundos más para relajarse y poder regresar sus ojos a su color normal, levantó apenas la cabeza para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla del beta. – Gracias. - Le susurró al oído antes de separarse y llevarse a un avergonzadísimo Liam a rastras hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron sin altercados. Las "citas", como a Styles le gustaba llamarlas para hacer rabiar a su alfa que solo empujaba con disgusto el bol de patatas fritas que le había traído al humano para que se callara, se sucedían con una normalidad que comenzaba a inquietar a Liam. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a la presencia de Brett, a sus atenciones, a su olor. No sabía si podría asumir el final cuando la marca se borrara de su cuello o si encontraría el valor de hablar con Brett acerca de su particular situación antes de que eso pasara. De momento no había sido capaz de decir ni una palabra sobre ello y el otro beta tampoco había sacado el tema a relucir, pero Liam era consciente de que en algún momento tendrían que dejar de ignorarlo.

De momento, se conformaba con las atenciones que Brett le prodigaba a cada momento. En los últimos días, tras darle número de teléfono al rubio, mantenían una conversación casi constante. La marca de su hombro ya no estaba morada, había pasado a un color rojo más tenue y los bordes habían empezado a desdibujarse adquiriendo una tonalidad casi normal. Liam había notado que la gradual desaparición de la marca ponía cada vez más nervioso a Brett, por eso le había facilitado su número de teléfono. El contacto continuo calmaba a su lobo y lo mantenía estable hasta la tarde.

Ese día acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de lacrosse que había sido con diferencia uno de los peores de su vida. Díaz se había asegurado de hacer su vida imposible, estaba claro que el hecho de ser elegido por Scott nuevo capitán no había caído en gracia a su compañero. Patadas, empujones, zancadillas, el repertorio completo. Incluso Finstock le había llamado la atención cuando había ignorado las múltiples advertencias de Scott, lo que ya era decir. A Finstock le gustaba el juego duro.

Salía de los vestuarios tan cansado que no se fijó en la figura que lo estaba esperando en el pasillo hasta que chocó con ella. Por suerte, Brett tenía buenos reflejos y lo rodeó con sus brazos antes de que callera al suelo. Entre los brazos del beta de Satomi, rodeado por su olor a menta y a tierra, Liam se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en todo el día. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Brett a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa de bienvenida. Por primera vez en esas dos semanas, Brett no se la devolvió. Le miraba con gesto serio, casi ofendido y olfateaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – Gruñó el Brett. Si no hubiera estado firmemente sujeto por sus fuertes brazos, Liam habría retrocedido. Brett Talbot cabreado era una visión que daba miedo.

\- ¿Qué? – Balbuceó Liam.

\- ¿Quién te ha pegado? Huelo tus heridas, Liam, y su olor sobre ti. Dime ¿Quién ha sido? – Repitió Brett con un tono cada vez más grave. Sus ojos ya habían cambiado de color.

Liam no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque en ese momento Styles y Scott salieron del vestuario y miraron a Brett con curiosidad. Liam sintió a Scott tensarse en cuanto olió el enfado en Brett y casi podía oír los engranajes cerebrales de Styles buscando una explicación al estado del beta, pero no le hizo falta pensar mucho más. Unos segundo más tarde Díaz y sus amigos salían también de los aseos y Brett emitía un gruñido ronco contra su pelo y Liam podía sentir sus garras contra la parte baja de su espalda.

Gracias a todos los dioses existentes, el cerebro de Styles hizo "click" instantáneamente y atrapó el brazo de Scott haciéndolo girarse en redondo para encarar a Díaz, de manera que escondían la imponente figura de Brett con sus cuerpos.

\- Díaz, queríamos hablar contigo sobre tu comportamiento de hoy. Bueno, yo no, el capitán Mcall quería hablar contigo, ¿Verdad Scott? – Scott miró de manera confusa a su amigo medio segundo antes de encararse con el jugador. Si algo le habían enseñado los años como lobo y alfa, es que le iba mucho mejor cuando le seguía el rollo a Styles. Él solía hacer las cosas por una buena razón.

Mientras Scott le lanzaba su mejor mirada de capitán al chico, Styles giró la cabeza hacia Liam, que frenaba a Brett con su cuerpo mientras el rubio trataba de avanzar hacia su presa. Liam apenas escuchó a Styles susurrar - Llévatelo, ahora - y reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para empujar el cuerpo de Brett lejos de su compañero de equipo y hacia el coche de este.

Brett se fue dejando empujar con más facilidad conforme se acercaban al vehículo y el aire fresco eliminaba de sus sentidos parte del olor del otro chico sobre su compañero, pero que hubiera recuperado su forma totalmente humana no significaba que estuviera calmado, ni por casualidad.

Se separó de Liam con un gruñido y se metió en el coche a la espera de que el más pequeño hiciera lo mismo para poder arrancar e irse de allí. Liam pareció pensar durante unos segundos si era una buena idea entrar en un coche conducido por un hombre lobo cabreado, pero finalmente abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó dentro acomodándose con duda.

\- Para. Lo estás asustando. – Le susurró su lobo dentro de su cabeza, haciéndolo soltar el volante que no recordaba haber agarrado con tanta fuerza. Sentía incluso los dedos entumecidos por la presión. Se concentró en respirar profundamente para calmarse. Su lobo tenía razón, podía oler la ansiedad y el miedo en su pareja y ser el causante de esas emociones le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Después de un par de respiraciones profundas, Brett arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento.

\- Lo siento. He perdido los papeles. – Dijo Brett tras unos minutos, sobresaltando a Liam. El pequeño beta dio un suave bote y le dirigió una mirada tímida. Brett no apartaba los ojos de la carretera y su postura seguía siendo tensa, pero al menos ya era completamente humano. Con suavidad, Liam apoyó su mano sobre el muslo del rubio. En otras ocasiones, cuando la marca había comenzado a desaparecer y la ansiedad se había manifestado en el otro beta, el contacto físico la había calmado casi al segundo.

Pero hoy no parecía funcionar. Liam sintió los músculos de Brett tensarse incluso más y se apresuró a tratar de retirar la mano de su pierna, pero fue la propia mano de Brett la que se lo impidió. Brett de pronto tomó un desvío de la carretera que los llevó entre los árboles, donde condujo varios minutos por un camino de tierra hasta parar en un pequeño descampado rodeado de árboles. Para cuando apagó el coche, su respiración sonaba pesada y exudaba nerviosismo y tensión. No había permitido a Liam apartar la mano de su pierna.

\- ¿Brett? – El rubio solo exhaló un gruñido antes de mirarlo. Bien, aún era humano, eso era una buena señal. No había soltado su mano, pero no la estaba reteniendo. Parecía nervioso, indeciso y, a la vez, furioso.

\- Es el olor. – Liam entonces entendió. En aquel espacio cerrado el olor de Díaz sobre él debía de ser casi insoportable para Brett. La mano del beta entonces le soltó, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y rodeando su cadera con presteza, tirando de él. – Ven aquí. – Murmuró con un tono grave y demandante que sedujo a Liam a obedecerlo, levantándose de su asiento para estar más cerca del lobo que tiró de él hasta dejarlo a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Liam esperaba con anhelo lo que venía a continuación. El rostro de Brett hundido en su cuello, su respiración caliente sobre su piel y el tacto de sus labios sobre su hombro, enviándole escalofríos. Pero son las suaves manos de Brett subiendo por sus piernas, cortándole la respiración, las que le sorprenden. Sus encuentros nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Pero esas manos pálidas no parecían querer parar su ascenso. Siguieron subiendo por sus costados, colándose debajo de su jersey, empujándolo hacia arriba, deslizándolo hasta dejarlo fuera de su cuerpo.

Liam bajó la mirada sintiéndose expuesto. Sin su camiseta, Brett era capaz de ver los moratones que empezaban a sanarse sobre el definido torso y su propia marca, aún más pequeña que ayer, adornando el cuello de su compañero. Era una visión preciosa que esperaba atesorar toda su vida, porque no sabía si volvería a repetirse, porque su siguiente movimiento era arriesgado, pero necesario. Lentamente, bajó su rostro hasta el pecho del pequeño beta que subía y bajaba aceleradamente y lo besó.

Liam contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los labios de Brett besar, no acariciar o rozar, su pecho en un primer beso que se vio acompañado de muchos más que el beta repartía con mimo sobre sus pectorales, subiendo por sus hombros, por su cuello, calentando cada pedazo de piel que tocaban y dejando una dulce sensación húmeda sobre su piel. Liam sentía que no podía respirar.

Los labios de Brett se deslizaron por su mandíbula, muy despacio, dándole tiempo a apartarse o girar su rostro, pero Liam no lo hizo, no quería hacerlo. Finalmente, los labios de Brett encontraron los de su compañero y le besó. Al principio fue un beso lento, dulce, roces de labios que calentaron el cuerpo de Liam de manera progresiva y le dieron valor para deslizar sus manos por el pecho de Brett, aún cubierto, hasta llegar a su cuello y enredarse allí.

Fue Brett el que tomó la iniciativa de aumentar el ritmo, al principio con pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior del beta que liberaron suspiros ahogados de su compañero y, más tarde, dejó que su lengua le acariciara antes de introducirse en su boca y dictar un ritmo más fuerte, más demandante, que Liam continuó con esmero.

Brett se sentía en el cielo. El olor de aquel asqueroso humano había sido sustituido por un suave aroma dulce y picante a la vez, que le seducía y lo empujaba hacia su pequeño y temperamental beta, que ronroneaba y suspiraba contra sus labios. Pero necesitaba más de Liam, mucho más, le recordó su lobo. Paso a paso, le respondió su parte humana. No quería asustarlo, quería que se sintiera cómodo, querido. Con suavidad, se separó de los labios del beta recibiendo un suspiro frustrado que le hizo sonreír antes de bajar sus manos hasta el borde de su sudadera y quitársela, quedando en las mismas condiciones que Liam.

Liam casi pudo sentir sus pupilas dilatándose ante la visión del perfecto torso de Brett ante sus ojos. A la par, sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían de vergüenza ante la vista. Bret cogió sus manos y las guío hasta su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

\- Tócame. – Pidió Brett con la voz ronca, soltando las manos de Liam y llevando las suyas hasta los glúteos de su compañero, que respingó al sentir su presencia y facilitó la tarea de Brett de acerarlo incluso más a su cuerpo de manera que solo sus manos se interponían en el contacto total.

Armándose de valor, Liam deslizó sus manos por el torso del rubio repartiendo calidad caricias sobre sus abdominales, su pecho perfecto, repasó con suavidad sus oscuros pezones, sus brazos musculados y los huesos de su clavícula. El gemido ahogado que soltó Brett junto la expresión de placer que había adquirido el muchacho echando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados animaron a Liam a continuar.

Despacio, bajó la cabeza hasta el cuello de su compañero y lo besó con suavidad, obteniendo como recompensa un apretón de las manos de Brett en sus nalgas. Sonriendo, continuó trazando un camino de besos por su cuello y sus hombros, hasta decidirse a subir hasta sus labios y besarlos con pasión, con hambre que Brett correspondió con su lengua caliente en su boca.

Brett ya notaba sus pantalones apretados contra su erección, que clamaba por las atenciones necesarias por parte de su acompañante, pero el estado de Liam no era mucho mejor. Brett podía sentir sobre sus caderas la dureza de Liam apretándose contra sus músculos firme y pulsante, deliciosa. Brett buscó a tientas la palanca del asiento de modo que esté se reclinó casi en posición vertical, dejando más espacio entre sus torsos pero sin separase aún.

La boca de Liam sabía a chocolate y a fuego. A fuego que estaba incendiándolo desde sus labios y propagándose por todo su cuerpo reduciéndolo a un estado instintivo y necesitado que le llevó a balancear sus caderas contra las de Liam, produciendo una ardiente fricción entre sus miembros que les dejó sin aire durante un momento antes de continuar en un ritmo aún más vertiginoso.

Las manos de Liam acariciaban toda la piel a su alcance dejándola aún más sensible por la excitación y los intensos latigazos de placer de sus miembros en contacto. Brett deslizó sus brazos por la espalda de Liam mientras succionaba la lengua de este, distrayéndolo. Cuando llegaron a sus caderas, llevó la mano derecha hasta el botón de los pantalones del más pequeño para desabrocharlo y empujar los pantalones de Liam hacia abajo, dejando a la vista su delicioso trasero y su goteante erección.

Brett se relamió los labios con hambre cuando vislumbró la húmeda cabeza roja del miembro de Liam clamando por sus atenciones. El pequeño beta había escondido su cabeza en el cuello de Brett desde donde podía oír sus gemidos y sus suspiros en respuesta a su tacto. Brett rodeó entonces el pene de Liam con intensidad tratando de no aullar de placer ante el tacto suave y cálido de la erección contra su mano. Comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo de manera lenta y tortuosa, sacando de Liam sonidos aún más obscenos que estaban a punto de volverle loco.

Ocupó su otra mano acariciando los testículos de su compañero que ya movía las caderas al compás de su mano sin ningún pudor e ignoró la voz, la voz de su instinto que le decía que bajara un poco más, que deslizara sus dedos hasta la suave entrada del beta y lo preparara para si mismo, para finalizar la unión y marcarlo aún más profundamente.

Pero Brett sabía que no debía hacer eso, que Liam no estaba preparado, aún no. Se contentó con dejar de masajear a su compañero y llevar su mano hacia sus propios pantalones, liberando su adolorida erección y juntándola con su compañera para masturbarlas juntas. La sensación casi lo manda al orgasmo en ese mismo instante.

Por su parte Liam se había anclado a los hombros de Brett porque sentía que eran el único punto de apoyo firme que le quedaba en ese momento, donde había perdido el raciocinio hace mucho tiempo a favor del placer arrollador le que estaba catapultando hacia el orgasmo a pasos agigantados. El ritmo rápido que Brett había impuesto junto con la sensación del pene del otro beta junto al suyo lo habían reducido a jadeos y gruñidos necesitados.

Liam sabía que no le quedaba mucho, el calor que anidaba en la base de su estómago y las suaves contracciones de los músculos de su pelvis se lo indicaban. Con un último suspiro, Liam buscó la boca de Brett para devorarla y ser devorado con el mismo éxtasis unos segundos antes de sentir el orgasmo dejando su mente en blanco, sobrecargando cada nervio de su cuerpo con un placer salvaje que lo hizo aullar contra los labios de Brett, que alcanzaba el suyo en iguales condiciones rugiendo de placer contra los labios de su compañero hasta que la última gota de semen manchó sus cuerpos, sudados y satisfechos.


	4. Chapter 4: Lo inevitable

**Capítulo cuatro: Lo inevitable.**

¿Era Liam un cobarde? Creía que no. ¿Era Liam estúpido? En palabras de Mason, el más estúpido del universo. Bueno, pero solo era su opinión. La suya y la de Stiles, claro, pensó el joven enfurruñado y estirado en su cama cuan largo era.

Su aventura con Brett había finalizado en un silencio incómodo y avergonzado por su parte, con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Acababa de tener _sexo_ con su _ex-rival_ un _hombre_ lobo en el _coche_ de este y en mitad del bosque. No había sido la manera en la que Liam había esperado que sucedieran las cosas, ni por casualidad. Quizás había sido eso lo que lo había motivado a vestirse sin levantar la vista del salpicadero ni un segundo y pedirle a Brett que lo llevara a casa. En cuanto el coche había parado en su puerta no le había dado tiempo al beta ni de respirar antes de que saliera disparado hacia su casa sin mirar atrás.

Mason al principio se había compadecido de él y le había animado diciendo que la vergüenza y la incomodidad era normal después de una primera vez, sobre todo si no sabes que te atraen los hombres. Pero tres días después del suceso, Mason había dejado atrás su faceta comprensiva para decirle que era idiota por estar ignorando a "uno de los tíos más perfectos de todo Beacon Hill y probablemente de toda California que está loco por ti. No te ofendas, cariño." Pero Liam aún no sabía qué decirle a Brett, la vergüenza le comía vivo y, por qué no reconocerlo, el miedo también. A que no fuera lo mismo para los dos, a que fuera el lobo el que le quería, no el hombre.

Por su parte, Brett había respetado su espacio durante esos tres días como todo un caballero. No había aparecido en el instituto y ni siquiera se había enfadado cuando Liam había empezado a darle largas, ni después cuando había dejado de contestar directamente. Daba pena ver la conversación.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos después de clase al cine? Hoy hay descuento en palomitas. – _Brett Talbot, 11:25, miércoles._

\- Hoy no puedo quedar, lo siento. Tengo planes con Mason. – _Yo, 12:23, miércoles._

\- De acuerdo. Si no termináis muy tarde, podríamos ir al centro a cenar. Puedo pasar a recogerte. – _Brett Talbot, 12:35, miércoles._

\- No creo que terminemos temprano. Lo siento. - _Yo, 20:07, miércoles._

\- OK. Buenas noches Liam. – _Brett Talbot, 20:10, miércoles._

\- ¿Te apetecen unas ensaimadas de la cafetería de la señora Rusell? Invito yo. – _Brett Talbot, 11:05, jueves._

\- No puedo ir. Esta tarde voy a estar en el hospital. – _Yo, 12:54, jueves._

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve? – _Brett Talbot, 12:55, jueves._

\- No, viene a recogerme mi padre para que pase el día con él. No paso mucho tiempo con él. - _Yo, 14:15, jueves._

\- Vale. De todas maneras, si tienes un rato podría ir a verte. Solo mándame un mensaje. – _Brett Talbot, 14:15, jueves._

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido la tarde? ¿Te apetece que vayamos a por una pizza? Podríamos cenar en tu casa si quieres. – _Brett Talbot, 19:20, jueves._

\- ¿Estás enfadado? – _Brett Talbot, 05:13, viernes._

\- Liam, necesitamos hablar ¿Puedo llamarte ahora? – _Brett Talbot, 07:00, viernes._

\- Por favor, Liam, respóndeme. – _Brett Talbot, 09:27, viernes._

\- Liam, por favor, cógeme el teléfono. - _Brett Talbot, 13:46, viernes._

\- Liam, voy a ir a tu instituto en cuanto termine las clases. Ven al aparcamiento. – _Brett Talbot, 16:22, viernes._

\- Liam, ¿Dónde estás? – _Brett Talbot, 18:50, viernes._

Había huido cobardemente amparado por un muy contento Scott y un escéptico Stiles en su jeep. Se había refugiado en la casa de este último al que Scott había convencido zalameramente proponiendo ver, por fin en palabras de Stiles, la trilogía original de Star Wars. Stiles no había podido negarse, aunque al final solo les había dado tiempo a ver las dos primeras. Pero cuando lo había devuelto a su casa había comenzado con la misma charla de Mason.

Y Liam sabía que tenían razón, que tenía que hablar con Brett. Que su ausencia debía estar haciendo sufrir mucho al beta, pero una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le recordaba que la marca ya era casi invisible, que quizás esa conexión que le unían al rubio ya había desaparecido. Que el beta solo querría hablar con él para darle las gracias y despedirse, que su lobo ya estaba calmado. Liam no quería hablar con él, no podría soportarlo.

Liam se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando había entrado en su habitación y se había tirado en la cama, derrotado, que no se había percatado de la figura que le esperaba en la oscuridad hasta que habló.

\- Hola. – La suave voz de Brett trataba de no asustar a Liam, pero fracasó en el intento. El joven beta saltó de su cama como un suspiro y encaró al rubio con los ojos brillando por el sobresalto. El chico lo observaba oculto en las sombras con aspecto derrotado, pero no agotado o enfermizo como aquel día en la clínica de Deaton. A Liam se le estrujó el corazón.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? – Brett giró su rostro hacia la ventana abierta. Parecía avergonzado. - ¿Has entrado por la ventana? ¡Estás loco, los vecinos podrían haberte visto! –

\- No me has dejado otra alternativa. Me ignoras. – Liam no se sintió capaz de responder a esa acusación. Brett había comenzado a pasearse por la habitación de manera nerviosa y enfadada, pasándose las manos por el pelo. – Llevo días tratando de hablar contigo, pero no me dejas explicarme. Si, joder, me pasé. Pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estábamos solos y olías a otro hombre, me volví loco. Y quería tocarte, y tú parecías querer también. Dios, ya sé que no tenía derecho, que no habíamos hablado nada más allá de la marca, pero estaba deseando estar contigo. Y luego tú no me dices nada y me estás volviendo loco, Liam ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¡Dime algo! - Brett había acabado gritándole, pero gracias a Dios se había mantenido al otro lado de la cama, ya se sentía bastante agobiado.

Liam sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza, Brett le había soltado demasiada información. Su corazón martilleaba contra sus costillas y su mente se sentía saturada, pero no se sentía asustado, ni enfadado o nervioso como sucedía siempre que alguien le gritaba. En su cabeza y en su corazón todo había hecho "click" de una forma inesperada.

Era Brett, el problema era Brett. Bueno, no Brett exactamente, sino la forma en la que Brett le había tratado todos esos días. Caballeroso, educado, dulce. Ese no era Brett, no era su Brett al menos, no era el imbécil del que estaba enamorado. Él se había enamorado del rubio a base de peleas, de gritos y de insultos. Se había enamorado de su enemigo, no de su caballero. Y esa personalidad nueva que creía que le gustaba solo le estaba asustando, porque ese no era su Brett, ese era su lobo buscando agradarle, buscando su aprobación. Pero él no quería el amor del lobo. Él deseaba ser querido por Brett. Y cuando una pequeña parte de su personalidad había salido a relucir, Liam lo había entendido.

Con suavidad, Liam se acercó a Brett cuyos puños seguían apretados y sus ojos relucían dorados. Con cuidado, rodeó los puños del otro lobo con sus manos buscando relajarlos y entrelazar sus dedos. Brett seguía sus movimientos con desconfianza, como un animal herido que espera el golpe de gracia. Liam esperó a que los ojos del beta volvieran a su rostro antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo.

Brett soltó un suave gemido sobre los labios de Liam y correspondió a su beso con hambre. Todos sus músculos se relajaron de manera inmediata. Incluso cuando Liam se separó con suavidad de su boca sin soltar sus manos.

\- Te quiero a ti. – Murmuró Liam con el rostro escondido en su pecho. – No al lobo. Te quiero a ti. –

El otro beta hundió la nariz en su pelo, aspirando con lentitud y dejando salir el aire en un suspiro. Eran dos estúpidos. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Liam había creído que solo el lobo disfrutaba de su compañía, que Brett no tenía nada que decir. Como lobo nacido, Brett sabía que eso era imposible. El lobo y el humano eran uno, un complejo individuo que a veces peleaba era cierto, pero siendo un único ser. Liam había sido mordido, aún estaba tratando de acomodar bajo su piel sus nuevos instintos, era una lucha continua. Aún no se reconocía a si mismo como lobo, por eso no lo había entendido. Con lo sencillo que hubiera sido simplemente decirle…

\- Te quiero. – murmuró Brett con dulzura aún hundido en los cabellos de su pareja. Sintió el corazón de Liam comenzar a latir más rápido contra sus costillas y el aroma del chico endulzarse de tranquilidad y sonrió. – No es solo el lobo, Liam. Los dos te queremos. Al lobo no podrías gustarle si yo no quisiera estar contigo. Te mordimos los dos. Te cortejamos los dos. Te queremos los dos. -

Brett soltó las manos del otro beta para levantar su rostro con ellas y volver a besarlo con cariño. Dejó que Liam tomara el control del beso, acariciando sus labios con la lengua, sin prisa, disfrutando de poder rodearlo entre sus brazos sin miedo a que desapareciera al momento siguiente.

Entonces, Liam cambió el ritmo del beso. Comenzó a utilizar los dientes para masajear el labio inferior de Brett a la vez que apretaba su abrazo. El olor a excitación de Liam, dulce y picante a la vez, le rodeó en cuestión de segundos y embotó sus sentidos, volviéndolo loco y haciéndolo desear más.

\- Liam. – gimió Brett sobre los labios del otro beta que le respondió con un gruñido necesitado. Estuvo a punto de perder el control, de tomar todo lo que le ofrecía su compañero. Pero primero quería estar seguro, necesitaba su confirmación. – Liam, no voy a contenerme si haces eso. No podré parar. – murmuró con necesidad sobre los labios rojos de Liam.

\- No quiero que pares. – susurró Liam antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre sus labios. Brett no necesitó más para actuar. Con un rugido de victoria, levantó a Liam por sus glúteos y lo apoyó contra la pared para empezar a devorar con hambre su cuello pálido mientras este rodeaba sus caderas con las piernas.

Liam se sentía en una nube. Una nube roja y caliente en la que solo podía pensar en Brett, en sus labios, en sus manos calientes, en sus dientes rasguñando su piel y en su lengua humedeciendo su cuello sensible tras los mordiscos. Y quería más, lo quería todo. No era solo él, era su lobo buscando a Brett, deseándolo. Ahora entendía lo que su compañero quería decir, su lobo adoraba al rubio tanto como él mismo.

Para cuando Liam salió de su breve revelación, la piel caliente del pecho de Brett vibraba bajo sus manos. El rubio se las había apañado para quitarles las camisetas y ahora frotaba con dureza sus cuerpos contra la pared. Liam podía sentir su corazón latiendo como un tambor contra su mano.

\- La cama. – indicó Liam con la voz ahogada cuando su compañero mordió con gula uno de sus pezones. Brett levantó la vista solo un segundo para mirarle con los ojos brillantes antes de besarlo y guiarlo a grandes pasos hasta su cama, donde lo dejó caer con suavidad y se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas.

Brett continuó el trabajo que había dejado a medias. Deslizó su boca dejando un camino húmedo por los abdominales de Liam, delineándolos con la lengua mientras escuchaba los primeros gemidos de placer escapar de la boca de su pareja. Llevó sus besos hacia abajo parando un momento para morderle el ombligo y seguir bajando hasta toparse con el borde de sus pantalones.

Con prisa, Brett se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Liam deslizándola por sus piernas hasta que cayeron a sus pies. Empujó los pies de Liam hacia arriba para poder separar aún más sus preciosas piernas observar al otro lobo desnudo y excitado para él. Se le hizo la boca agua. Acarició las pantorrillas con las puntas de sus dedos hasta enterrar su mano en el suave vello que rodeaba su miembro.

Liam tembló cuando la boca de Brett comenzó a recorrer con los labios los muslos de su pareja, mordiendo y dejando marcas en el proceso hasta llegar a su miembro, lamiendo con suavidad la punta empapada antes de introducírselo en la boca.

Podía sentir a Liam temblar bajo el tacto de su lengua que recorría con gula su extensión, humedeciéndola y mimándola sin prisa, succionando en el momento justo para volverlo loco. No le importaba que Liam terminara antes, quería que su pequeño disfrutara como nunca, antes de pensar en sí mismo.

Pero Liam tenía otros planes. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama luchando contra los dulces espasmos que le provocaba la boca de Brett y separó el rostro de su pareja de su miembro lentamente. El otro lobo le miraba confuso, incluso dudoso. Liam llevó dos dedos de la mano derecha de su pareja a su boca. Liam lamió los dedos sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Brett, cuyas pupilas se dilataron aún más y un gruñido ahogado abandonó sus labios.

Liam abandonó la tarea de lubricar los dedos de su pareja y guio la mano de Brett hacia su entrada. Parecía que padecer las interminables charlas sobre sexo gay de Mason habían dado sus frutos.

Brett hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Liam, sobre los restos de su marca, suspirando. Sentía su propio miembro dolorosamente duro dentro de sus pantalones, con la cabeza humedeciendo copiosamente su ropa interior. Liam lo estaba volviendo loco. Palpó con sus dedos goteantes la suave piel alrededor de la entrada del beta, que gimió con suavidad.

Cuando introdujo el primer dedo hasta el nudillo, Brett creyó que iba a correrse en ese mismo momento. Su primer dígito había entrado con increíble facilidad y ya no era capaz de contenerse, embistiendo con dureza contra el muslo de Liam.

Gracias al cielo, Liam se apiadó de él. El beta desabrochó sus pantalones rápidamente y liberó su erección de la presión de su ropa. Para cuando el segundo dedo entraba en Liam, el joven lobo sentía que ya no podía esperar más. Con un rugido impaciente, Liam sacó los dedos de Brett de su interior y obligó al rubio a tumbarse en su cama, quedando él arriba.

Brett gruñó de placer con la visión de Liam, excitado y dominante sobre él, frotando su erección sobre su entrada empapada. Así había imaginado a su pareja toda la vida, cuando peleaban, cuando discutían, cuando competían. Apasionado, dominante, impaciente. Así era Liam y no cambiaría nada en él.

Pero aquella deliciosa fricción dejó de ser suficiente muy pronto. Liam puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Brett y bajó su rostro para besarlo, a la vez que empujaba con sus caderas hacia abajo y comenzaba a introducir el miembro de Brett en su interior, lentamente, pero sin pausa.

Cuando el miembro de Brett terminó de sumergirse en su interior, Liam se separó del otro lobo para respirar. La sensación era intensa, sentía su interior tenso, adaptándose al miembro de su pareja en su interior. Liam hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Brett, justo donde su cuello se unía a su hombro. El olor a macho excitado volvía loco a su lobo, deseaba más que el sexo. Deseaba morderlo, marcarlo para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo. Sus dientes comenzaron a rasguñar el cuello de Brett, pidiendo permiso.

\- Hazlo. – musitó Brett. Liam no se lo pensó dos veces. Mordió el hombro de Brett con hambre dejando una marca grande y amoratada en su hombro.

Brett no pudo evitar embestir contra su pareja cuando el placer de ser marcado le sobrepasó. Sentía su piel adolorida y palpitante, con el vínculo iniciándose lentamente en su cabeza. Podía sentir el placer de Liam, su amor, su excitación. Ya no podía esperar más.

Con un gesto brusco, dejó a Liam sobre la cama y comenzó a embestir con fuerza. Liam gemía debajo de él con placer, podía sentir como sus estocadas le volvían loco y cuando acertaba en aquel pequeño botón en su interior. El orgasmo les llegaba a pasos agigantados y Brett solo podía mirar su casi inexistente marca. Deseaba morderlo.

Liam se encontraba sumergido en su propio placer. Con los ojos cerrados, sentía como la presión y el calor aumentaba en la parte baja de su vientre, como los calambres subían desde sus caderas hacía su miembro, que ya se encontraba a punto de explotar. Quería ver a Brett mientras terminaba, quería ver su expresión cuando llegara al orgasmo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro sudado y enrojecido de Brett, cuya vista estaba fija en su marca. Dios, sí.

\- Márcame. – gimió Liam girando su rostro, dejando su cuello expuesto. Con un rugido triunfante, Brett hundió la cabeza en su cuello y mordió con hambre mientras sentía el orgasmo inundar todos sus sentidos como una ola interminable de placer.

En el momento que los dientes de Brett apresaron la piel de su cuello, Liam sintió como eyaculaba sobre sus vientres casi dolorosamente. La sensación de su compañero terminando en su interior con unas últimas embestidas descoordinadas solo aumentó la sensación hasta hacerlo gritar el nombre del otro beta.

Cuando Brett finalmente salió de su interior, se tumbó al lado de su ahora pareja y le rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo su rosto en la nuca del beta. Liam se concentró en salir del torbellino de emociones en las que se encontraba sumergido cuando, de pronto, lo sintió. Un pequeño arrullo, un dulce ronroneo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Una pequeña presencia dentro de sí mismo que le transmitía seguridad, amor, felicidad. Brett notó su sorpresa antes de que a Liam le diera tiempo a asimilar su presencia.

\- Estás en mi cabeza. – murmuró Liam, asombrado. No había rechazo en sus palabras, Brett podía sentirlo. Solo estupor e incertidumbre.

\- Si, es parte de lo que supone un vínculo entre lobos. – ronroneó Brett en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¿Y vas a estar ahí siempre? - Preguntó Liam dándose la vuelta para encarar a su pareja. Brett frotó su nariz contra la de su beta.

\- Estaré ahí siempre que tú quieras. – Liam sonrió y abrazó al rubio.

\- Para siempre, entonces. -


End file.
